inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 31
|chapter= 112 (p. 2-18), 113 (p. 2-18), 114 (p. 3-18) and 115 (p. 2-18) |format=4:3 |eyecatcher=The Beads of Subjugation |rank= |rating= |excredits= }}Jinenji, Kind Yet Sad is the thirty-first episode of the InuYasha anime. Synopsis # After Kirara was poisoned during the battle with Naraku, Inuyasha and Kagome search for an antidote. # They meet a Hanyō named Jinenji who grows a variety of medicinal herbs. # Jinenji's village has been attacked numerous times by a demon, and the villagers all wrongly believe that Jinenji is the culprit. Summary After the battle with Naraku, Sango is resting in a small hut. Kirara is still suffering from Naraku's miasma, which worries Sango. Inuyasha and Kagome talk with Myoga about how to cure the two-tailed cat. He tells them of an herb farm not far from their current location where they can get an antidote for Kirara. The two decide to head to that farm in search of the antidote. During that time, a fleeing woman is attacked by a mysterious demon. As the duo travel to this herb farm, they learn from local villagers about flesh-eating demons, accusing a half-demon known as Jinenji. Inuyasha confronts this half-demon and is about to start a fight with Jinenji, who flees in terror. Jinenji's mother hits Inuyasha with a wooden log and shouts at him, leaving a bump that puts Inuyasha in a foul mood. After things are sorted out and Jinenji's mother invites them into the house, she explains that the local village people mock Jinenji and call him a threat to the village. She explains that while some half-demons like Inuyasha come out "cute", other, like Jinenji, don't luck out. She recalls her meeting her demonic husband, blushing as she does. Both Inuyasha and Kagome are shocked that she's the human half, due to her repulsive appearance, with Kagome thinking she's Babayaga, which she angrily snaps at them in response. Jinenji gives them an antidote, as he is very skilled at using the herbs on the small farm to make various medicines. Just before they leave, Kagome suggest Inuyasha check out these attacks while she stays behind to help Jinenji. Though reluctant, he agrees, and takes off in search of these flesh-eating demons. While at the farm, Jinenji is somewhat uncomfortable and nervous around Kagome, as he is unfamiliar with kindness outside of his protective mother, but she warms up to him, allowing him to start opening up. Meanwhile, Inuyasha picks up the scent of a different demon than Jinenji, confirming that the other half-demon isn't the culprit of the attacks. He continues his search, but has a feeling the demon will strike again soon. He is correct. By nightfall, the villagers decide to get rid of Jinenji, much to his horror. Kagome fiercely defends him. However, the truth is revealed as a giant flesh-eating demon and its babies arrive. The villagers realize they were wrong as the babies attack them. Inuyasha comes to the scene and starts killing the baby demons. With some encouragement from Kagome, Jinenji finds the strength and courage to defend the villagers and kills the mother demon, though he hurts his arm in the process. With the truth revealed, the villagers beg Jinenji and his mother for forgiveness. Kagome is worried that the half-demon will punish them, which Inuyasha feels would be for the best. But instead, the gentle giant offers them healing herbs to heal their wounds from the baby demons, much to everyone's surprise. Jinenji and his mother are then finally accepted by the villagers. After that, Kagome and Inuyasha head back with Kirara's antidote. Inuyasha reflects on his early life, disclosing it to Kagome, allowing her to see the pain he's been through, and how hard it was to survive when one is a half-demon. As they walk back, Inuyasha finally realizes he now has a place in the world; with his friends. Characters in Order of Appearance *Jinenji's mother *Jinenji's father }} Notes * Sango is shown to be afraid of having Miroku watch over her when she's recovering. However, she seems to have forgotten that he acts kindly and non-perverted back when she was recovering from her injuries last time she was caught in one of Naraku's traps. * Inuyasha is shown to have found inner peace thanks to all the friends he's made, no longer caring where his place in the worlds of Demons and Humans is. * Kagome is shown not to care about how someone looks, only being concerned about what's in ones heart. It's thanks to this that she helped Jinenji gain confidence. * Kagome's interactions with Jinenji also help her realise what life was like for Inuyasha growing up as a half-demon. Differences from the manga * Inuyasha and Shippō speaking of Kirara's reliability over Myōga's is anime exclusive. * When Jinenji gives Kagome the herbs to treat Kirara, he gives them to her outside in the fields in the manga. In the anime, he hands them to her in his hut. * In the manga the man-eating youkai can speak, whereas the anime only has it make guttural noises. zh:第三十一集 ms:Episod 31 vi:Tập 31 Category:Episodes